harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
James Potter II
- For an individual to be pure-blood, the witch or wizard should at least have no Muggle or Muggle-born parents or grandparents. Therefore, the children of Harry and Ginny Weasley are also half-blood as Muggle-born Lily is their grandmother. |nationality=English |marital= |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Ignotus Peverell (paternal ancestor) † *Linfred of Stinchcombe (paternal ancestor) † *James Potter (paternal grandfather) † *Lily Potter (née Evans) (paternal grandmother) † *Arthur Weasley (maternal grandfather) *Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (maternal grandmother) *Harry Potter (father) *Ginevra Potter (née Weasley) (mother) *Albus Potter (brother) *Lily Potter II (sister) *Ron Weasley (maternal uncle/godfather) *Hermione Granger (aunt by marriage/godmother) *Rose Granger-Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Hugo Granger-Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Fred Weasley (maternal uncle) † *George Weasley (maternal uncle) *Angelina Weasley (née Johnson) (aunt by marriage) *Fred Weasley II (maternal first cousin) *Roxanne Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Percy Weasley (maternal uncle) *Audrey Weasley (aunt by marriage) *Molly Weasley II (maternal first cousin) *Lucy Weasley (maternal first cousin) *William Weasley (maternal uncle) *Fleur Weasley (née Delacour) (aunt by marriage) *Victoire Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Dominique Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Louis Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Charles Weasley (maternal uncle) *Fleamont family (paternal ancestors) *House of Black |animagus |hidem=m |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=GryffindorHave just heard that James S Potter has been Sorted (to nobody's surprise) into Gryffindor. Teddy Lupin (Head Boy, Hufflepuff) disappointed. posted by JKR on Twitter on 1 September 2015 |loyalty=*Potter family *Weasley family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor }} James SiriusFeatures: "The Potter family tree" at Times Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children Potter (b. c. 2004) was an English half-blood wizard, the eldest child of Harry and Ginevra Potter . James was two years older than his brother Albus Severus and four years older than his sister Lily Luna. His godparents, as well as his uncle and aunt were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.[http://www.mugglenet.com/app/news/full_story/1414 Video clip of J.K. Rowling from her new documentary: J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life] James was named in honour of his paternal grandfather and his father's godfather (James Potter and Sirius Black). In 2015 he began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was to no one's surprise sorted into Gryffindor House. Biography Early life James Sirius Potter was born in either 2003 or 2004 to Harry and Ginny Potter. He was named in honour of his paternal grandfather and his father's godfather. with his family]] In 2014, James, along with his family, attended the finale of the Quidditch World Cup in the Patagonian Desert. A few days before the match, his father introduced him and his younger brother Albus to the Bulgarian National Quidditch team Seeker, and an old associate of his father, Viktor Krum. James along with the rest of his family, with the exception of his mother (who was in the journalists' enclosure), sported Bulgarian red. James laughed when Albus almost toppled out of the VIP box cheering when Gonçalo Flores scored the first goal of the game, but his uncle Ron grabbed the back of his robes and saved him. Due to James laughing, Daily Prophet correspondent Rita Skeeter (who was covering the match live with Ginny) suggested that he may have pushed Albus. - 2014 Quidditch World Cup final (Archived) James was seen applauding after Bulgaria won the tournament. Hogwarts years James first started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 2015, and was Sorted into Gryffindor House, to nobody's surprise and Teddy Lupin's disappointment. Two years later James was seen going to Hogwarts with Albus, who was just starting his first year. James was starting his third year.If he started his first year in 2015, he would've started his third year in 2017. Contemporaries at school include his cousins Victoire and Rose Granger-Weasley, as well as Draco Malfoy's son Scorpius, though they are in different years. When his family gathered to see him and his brother off at Platform 9¾, King's Cross Station on 1 September, 2017, James interrupted his cousin Victoire snogging Teddy Lupin, and then ran off to tell his family and other relatives. He was disappointed when they did not react strongly. , Epilogue At some point, James would also steal the Marauder's Map from his father's desk drawer.31 July, 2007 Bloomsbury webchat Personality and traits James was much very like his uncle (Ron Weasley), in terms of his poor timing and knack for interfering with other people's love lives. He also seemed to have inherited his good sense of humour and love of mischief from his two uncles, Fred and George Weasley. He was also very much like his two namesakes, in his mischievous and trouble-making nature. He was shown to be very teasing, particularly towards his younger brother, often making comments to worry him about Hogwarts. Unlike his brother, James appeared to be rather independent and confident about himself. Harry remarked that, "everything comes easy for James", suggesting that he was easygoing and popular with others his own age. Possessions * Marauder's Map: The Marauder's Map was made by his grandfather and namesake James, along with his friends during their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It once belonged to his father Harry and was one of his most treasured possessions. At some point, he stole the map out of his father's desk. * Wand: It can be assumed that before boarding the Hogwarts Express, James and his family travelled to Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley and there he bought his wand. His wand is of unknown length, wood, and core type. * Owl: When boarding the Hogwarts Express it was shown that he had an owl in a cage resting on top of his school bag and trunk. * Cloak of Invisibility: Before starting his sixth year at Hogwarts, James was given his family's invisibility cloak from his father. His younger brother stole it from him at some point during the year from James' trunk after correctly guessing the combination, which was the year he got his first broom. * Comb: James was gifted a comb by Ron Weasley the night before he was to return to Hogwarts. This comb was presumably a joke item, as it made his hair turn a shade of pink. Relationships Family The Potters James has a very strong connection with both of his parents, even though he does not want to show it in front of other people. Still, he permitted his parents' hugs and kisses, before rushing off to the Hogwarts Express in 2017. He also wrote to them three times a week the previous year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His parents often chastise him for teasing his brother and James usually stops at their glares, suggesting that he knows not to push his boundaries with them. James is the oldest of three children, and he enjoys teasing his younger siblings Albus and Lily. However, he is on good terms with both of them. James is willing to move into Albus's room if Teddy moves in; Harry, however, thinks such an act would be a disaster, saying that James and Albus "will share a room only when I want the house demolished." This might imply that James and Albus frequently argue with one another — more than what is seen at King's Cross in 2017, anyway. The Weasleys James has many cousins, like Rose who is close in age with his brother and in the same year at Hogwarts and Hugo who is the same age as his sister, Lily. Teddy Lupin When James saw Teddy kissing Victoire, he ran to tell his family, but he was disappointed with their reaction. However, he shared his younger sister's and Albus's desire for Teddy to become an official member of the extended Potter-Weasley family. Etymology *''James'' is a Hebrew name from the name Jacob (יַעֲקֹב), meaning "Heel" as in Genesis narrative, Jacob was born grasping Esau's heel and later bought his birthright. This was the name of James's grandfather and the middle name of his father. *''Sirius'' is the meaning of "Star" as it is the brightest star seen from Earth, it is also the Dog Star from Ancient Greek Mythology as he was Orion's dog. This is the name of James's father's godfather. *Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. *Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. *The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Behind the scenes ]] *James is portrayed in the film by Will Dunn. *James is portrayed in by Tom Milligan. *James Potter II is the main character in the book James Potter and the Hall of Elders' Crossing (and associated sequels), a non-canonical continuation of the Harry Potter series endorsed by (though not actually connected or affiliated with) J. K. Rowling.The James Potter series *James was given the names of two Marauders and it is said that he stole the Marauder's Map from his father's desk drawer. It is unknown if he shared the map with his friends or siblings. *It is also interesting to note that James picked on his younger brother Albus, who was named partially after Severus Snape, just like how his paternal grandfather James Potter I picked on Severus Snape. It is also implied that they occasionally quarrel since their father wouldn't let James share his room with Albus and added that he would do so if he wanted their house demolished. ]] *On 1 September 2015, J.K. Rowling tweeted that James was starting at Hogwarts, officially marking the year that James started Hogwarts, also revealing his age and year. *Sirius Black, his half-namesake and father's godfather, is also his third cousin once removed through his mother Ginny. They are also related through Lucretia Black, James's great-great aunt by marriage and second cousin twice removed and Sirius's aunt by blood. Appearances * * * * * *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' * * * Notes and references de:James Sirius Potter de2:James Potter II es:James Sirius Potter et:James Sirius Potter fi:James Potter II fr:James Potter II ru:Джеймс Сириус Поттер pl:James Potter II ja:ジェームズ・ポッター2世 ro:James Sirius Potter tr:James Potter II pt-br:James Sirius Potter Potter, James II Potter, James II Category:Evans family descendants Category:Gryffindors Potter, James II Category:House of Black descendants Potter, James II Category:Peverell family descendants James II Category:Prewett family descendants Category:Sorted in 2015 Category:Un-borns Category:Weasley family descendants Potter, James II Category:2014 Quidditch World Cup attendees